Afterlife
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Hayate Gekko tenía muchas ideas como sería la vida después de la muerte, sin embargo esta no era una de ellas Naruto/Bleach crossover


**Afterlife**

_Hayate:_ pensamiento

**Prólogo:**

Hayate Gekko nunca se había sentido tan confundido en su vida, ni siquiera en una misión sin rango de cuando era un capitán de la división ANBU, esto se debía a que delante de él se encontraban dos personas vestidas en hakamas negras, uno de gran tamaño y otro con una apariencia un poco infantil, sin embargo esto no era lo que lo confundía, sino el hecho de que ambas personas parecían perfectamente vivas.

-disculpen pero me podrían decir donde me encuentro- esperando una respuesta pacientemente cuando se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la tos que lo había hace tantos años había desaparecido - _¿Pero porque?_ – no pudiendo encontrar una respuesta cuando se dio cuenta que una de las personas delante de él se preparaba para hablar.

-Te encuentras en el Seireitei – le respondió el hombre apretando fuertemente los labios, dándole a entender a Hayate que estaba tratando grandemente de decir algo más.

-¿Seireitei?- sintiéndose aún más confundido ya que lo último que recordaba era haber estado peleando con el ninja de la arena en uno de los techos de su villa natal – ¿en qué parte del territorio del fuego se encuentra este pueblo? – mirando con desconfianza a ambos hombres mientras tensaba sus músculos preparándose para escapar.

La respuesta del joven fue una mirada de incredulidad mientras del corpulento fue estallar en risas, asiendo que Hayate se sintiera más nervioso, sin embargo lo que disparó sus nervios fue un fuerte cantidad de chakra el cual se acercaba rápidamente a su posición, no pensándolo demasiado para desparecer en una nube de polvo, estando solo una cosa en mente, ya no se encontraba en Konoha y seguramente ni siquiera en el territorio del fuego, en pocas palabras tenía que escapar.

Mientras tanto ambos hombres no podían salir de su asombro – _¿Qué clase de Kido(1) había sido ese?_ – era lo que la pregunta que les pasaba por sus mente, quedándose varios minutos en silencio para luego verse con el hombre corpulento agachaba la cabeza ligeramente – Fon Taicho(2) no va estar muy contenta – diciendo casi en un murmullo pero lo suficientemente alto para que el joven a su lado lo escuchara.

-no se preocupe Omaeda-san, estoy seguro que muy pronto lo encontraran, después de todo el reiatsu(3) de Gekko-san es muy alto, sería muy difícil no encontrarlo- frunciendo el ceño al ver que compañero no parecía muy aliviado con la noticia.

- eso es lo que preocupa Yamada-san, después de todo ambos sabemos a qué se dedicaba Hayate Gekko antes de su muerte – sonriendo débilmente al ver como el joven séptimo asiento de la cuarta división se daba cuenta a lo que se refería – solo esperemos que sea un capitán o un teniente el que lo encuentre – recibiendo solo una asentida por parte de Hanataro.

Por su parte Hayate se encontraba en uno de los techos de la enorme cuidad teniendo una mirada perturbada - _¿Qué es este lugar?_ – Mirando fijamente a las personas en las calles las mayoría llevaban una hakama negra - _¿Por qué sus chakras se sienten como si hubieran sido manipulados?_ - deteniendo sus pensamientos al sentir como un fuerte chackra pero controlado aparecía repentinamente detrás de él, haciendo que se volteara rápidamente mientras que ponía su mano en el mango de su espada, encontrándose con la imagen de una joven al parecer no mayor que él de cabello púrpura amarado en una trenza y ojos verdes.

-Le aconsejo que no use su zanpakuto(4) Gekko-san – hablando en voz baja por lo cual Hayate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

Hayate simplemente entorno los ojos al darse cuenta que la joven delante suyo emitía el mismo extraño chakra que los demás en la cuidad – no se quienes sean o que quieren de mí, pero no pienso quedarme en este lugar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que finalmente la joven tensó sus músculos repentinamente, siendo esto suficiente para el jonin el cual apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada mientras ponía una mano enfrente de él.

* * *

1) Kido: son las técnicas espirituales que usan los Shinigami

2) Taicho: capitán

3) Reiatsu: energía espiritual

4) Zanpakuto: la espada de los shinigami


End file.
